East Blue High School
by Perona-chwan
Summary: Roronoa Zoro is referred to as a lazy, directionless, and hardheaded. Almost and exact opposite, Monkey D. Luffy is referred to being overly-hyper, easily excited and known for having an insatiable hunger. What kind of thrills and situations could arise when the two meet at East Blue High? Fem!luffy, Fem!marco,alive!ace,alive!sabo. Gonna be on hold for a week or two. X'T
1. Chapter 1

I'm finally going to write my first story! WOHOOOOO! XD

But yeah, soo please follow and of course I'm going to be grateful for and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. If you have anything you'd like to see happen in specific feel free to message me and I'll see what I can do! ^^ I already have the pairs and some good twist in mind! *W* Okay I'm going to shut up now and let you get on with the first chappy! XD

Don't yell if I'm bad at the opening TTwTT it will most defiantly get better after the start! OH AND ONE MORE THING~ I'd like you guys to meet my best friend and disclaimer, PERONA!

Perona: Mhmm, she owns nothing! And I hope you know that I'm only doing this for the cute readers!

I know ;w; and we thank you Perona-Chwan~!

Perona:…Stop acting like Sanji o-e. Anyway, enjoy the story ^^

Me:..wait Perona-chan? Wait! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? ….I want to be reborn as a louse v.v

%~%

It was an average day in Foosha city; the sun was shining, there was a slight breeze, and the entire town was at peace. Well not the entire town. On the outskirts of the town, near the ocean that was situated quite curiously close to a large city such as Foosha, a fight had just broken out in a popular pub known as Partys Bar.

Now all the locals, let alone anyone who's ever been to Partys Bar, know of its most regular visitor, a 17 year old girl,  
who attends East Blue High. They are also aware of her massive strength which contradicts her small stature and a perfect hourglass shape and plump curves, she has a quiet large set of breasts that are well complemented by her shoulder strap buttoned up vest. She is also wearing a pair of jean shorts that come up midway above her knees. For her footwear she sports a pair of basic wooden sandals. All of which is accompanied with a head of middle back length hair that frames her petite and childlike face. She has large milky brown eyes that sine even brighter than stars when she smiles. Even if one only took a small glance, they wouldn't miss the crescent-shaped scar beneath her left eye. The most noticeable thing about the girl however, was the red banned straw hat that sat upon her head.

Anyone now in the pub was now witnessing, once again, why the girl was never messed with. She had previously been seated at one of the barstools talking to the pub owner, a miss Makino, who prefers simply Makino. They were having a nice and peaceful conversation until a strange man, who was obviously not a local, stormed in demanding several kegs of beer. He wore a dark blue trench coat with golden rings on the right side from base to shoulder and along the arm, a white T-shirt underneath, green pants, and long white sock that overlaid the pants with a pair of black dress shoes. He wore a blue hat, pink and gold-rimmed heart-shaped glasses along with what can only be described as a red and blue striped mushroom stem on his chin.

"I'm sorry sir buy I must have proof you can pay for that beforehand." Makino sated rather unhappily.

"Pay? Of course I'm not going to pay! You're going to give it to me because I, the magnificent Jango, told you to!" The man replied with a haughty laugh.

At this, the girl who had pervious been slient after the intrusion stood up and walked over to the man who selfproclaimed himself as Jango. Her eyes were covered with a shadow by the rim of her hat.

Jango was just about to question as to who she was before a fist slamed into his face and he was flung into the wall adjacent to where he previously stood.

"No way is anyone going to boss Makino around like that and get away with it!" The girl shouted as she pushed her hat up with the same hand she just used to punch Jango across the pub. "Not so long as I, Monkey D. Luffy, is around!" She shouted defiantly simply wishing for Jango to stand up and retort so that way she may hit him once more.

%~%

Me:Okay! So yeah short first chappy w; sorry! Please review and follow~

Perona: ^^ Yeah! And favorite too you cute readers!...Yall would look so much cuter as zombies...

Me: DOWN PERONA! *holds her back* Till next time o-e


	2. Chapter 2

Me: ;w; wow guys...just wow...So this is how good it feels when authors see that people have made it a favorite are following their stories! Because of that I felt the need to update UBER fast XD

Perona: Hey who's this? *points to the random*

Me: Huh? Oh that's my friend Sapzle XD I'm teaching her the ways of fanfictions~

Sapzle:UGH...ERRR...

Me:...I think I broke her trying to explain everything -w-

Perona: wow o-o you did worse than my negative ghosts.

Me: oh hush...We'll see if she's alive later

Perona: And that one? *points to OTHER random*

Me: OH! THATS me besty Kat ^^. She's gonna be the story's editor. Well, as soon as her computer gets fixed that is. I own nothing and if I did I wouldn't be here! I would be having tea with Oda-sensei!

%~%

"Hey whats going on over there?" A 19-year-old boy with rich green colored hair asked a nearby local while taping on his shoulder slightly.

"Hmmm? Oh, nothing big. Some moron was just making trouble in Makino's pub again. It's alright though, Luffy's there." The local replied before turning around to see who it was asking. He was quiet surprised to see it was most defiantly not a local. Now way would you be able to forget someone who looked like that. The teenager before him had short,deep green hair, with a pair of complementing, deep, emerald eyes. He wore a simple,tight-fitting white T-shirt, a pair of black pants, and black shoes. He was fairly average height at just under six-foot. He was quiet muscular but not too much as to be visually unappealing. He wore no accessories other than this three,gold,tear shaped earings that he wore on his left ear, and the three katana swords that hung from his waist blet.

"Luffy?" The teenager responded before looking over the locals at an attempt for a better view. However all he manages to see is the front of the pub, before a tall human shaped object was smashed thru the wall, to the outside for all to see. After a moment the man slowly staggers and begins to stand up just as a much smaller figure begins to walk out of the pub through the hole that was previously created.

"I suggest you leave now." The smaller and now more obviously feminine figure spat.

All that could be heard from the taller figure,previously flung, was incomprehensible grumbles before the turned around and began to dust himself off.

The girl replied with a simple huff before turning around to walk back into Partys Bar. The locals slowly began to disperse,believing that the event had come to an end. Little did they know, Jango was far from finished. He turned around quickly and tossed two miniature metal discs at the girls inattentive back with a cruel and satisfied smirk. The girl turned just a moment to late and was about to be sliced by the metal rings untill a quick flash of green appeared in front of her along with the clang of metal on metal.

"OY! You lost fair and square!" The green-haired teen shouted.

"WHA-! YOU JERK! YOU TRIED TO HIT ME WITH THOSE STUPID DISKS DIDN'T YOU!?" The girl shouted in anger and surprise while pointing accusingly at Jango.

"Tch. And it would hit you too! If that grassy bastard hadn't goten in my way." Jango spit venomsily in reply.

"WHO YOU CALLING GRASSY? MUSHROOM FACE!" Zoro shouted back just as angrily while pulling out two of his three swords.

"Pfffft. Mushroom face."

Both men then turned to glare at the girl.

She laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck. "Anyway, thanks for helping me! I'm Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy." Luffy smiled and held a hand out to the green haired teen.

"Zoro" He replied, "Roronoa Zoro." before taking Luffy's hand and shaking it, causing her to smile so wide it seemed to split her face in half.

The two stood silently taking in each others appearances before another disk was sent flying by their heads with a 'fwhosh' sound.

"DON'T JUST SUDDENLY PRETEND IM NOT HERE!" Jango shouted angrily at the two. If he was smart he would have taken this time as a chance to flee, but feeling as thought that would be admitting to total defeat, he stayed to continue the fight.

Zoro turned around and glared so strong that his face would put the devil to shame. That was all it took to send Jango running away so fast, all that was left in his place was a tall dust cloud.

"Well, thanks for helping me out back there." Luffy stated happily to Zoro who gained a small blush. He wasn't sure what exactly it was about this girl but something about her drew him in. He wished he could stand there and stare at her smile forever;however the moment was cut short when she ran back into the pub after hearing her name being called from would have stood outside, debating on if he should go inside or not for hours on end,had Luffy not came back outside to drag him inside to meet Makino,the pub owner.

"Zoro! I'd like you to meet Makino! She's the owner of Party's Bar." Luffy announced quite proudly.

Makino looked young for her age in zoros opinion. She wore simple a tire consisting of a dark blue and white striped shirt,along with her apron,denim jeans, and a orange and yellow bandana that held back her dark green hair. 'At least I'm not the only one with green hair.' Zoro thought greatly.

"I'd like to thank you very much for helping Luffy back there. Would you like a drink?" Makino asked while smiling at Zoro. Now Makino was not one to sell drinks to minors;however the boy seemed to be able to handle himself just fine. Atop of the fact that he just saved Luffy from what could have been a lethal attack.

"Uhh, sure thanks. How'd you know I drink?" Zoro questioned cautiously.

"I live and work at a pub. I can just tell those things." She responded with a smile.

Zoro was then tackled and hugged from behind by Luffy.

"Hey Zoro!" She shouted happily causing Zoro to wince slightly from the volume.

"What?" He replied in a huff before starting to chug the beer Makino had just given to him.

"Will you be my best friend?" She asked in a sing-song voice causing Zoro to sputter into his drink.

"But I just met you."

"I know but, I like you! So we should be friends!" She stated, causing Zoro to blush slightly. If anyone asked he would deny it emediately,but he was actually quite happy with Luffy wanting to be his friend. He simply nodded into his drink as reply.

"Wohoo! Makino! Makino! Zoro's my best friend now!" She cried running around the pub happily.

"Is that so? Well then good for you Luffy." Makino said while beginning to sweep up some of the debris from when Jango was bashed through her wall. "But you still have to stay and help clean up the mess you made."

%~%

WOHOOOO~ Chapter 2 done! And its longer this time! Hey i got a question...Do ya'll want chapters long like this(or longer) and just have an update like once a week? Or multiple times a week with shorter chapters? Leave a Review and tell me what you think! And yeah...Sapzle is still dead so Perona took her to as she said "Have a pretty tea party in Mihawks castle!" ... I wanna meet Mihwak-sama too TToTT Look forward to better gramar next chapter XP

REVIEW~ FAVORITE~ FOLLOW~


	3. TT-TT hate me

Me: I am ready for the hate. TT-TT I lied...it's so past wensday X'C I JUST COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING TO WIRTE FOR THIS! o-e I also started to doubt my ideas a lot -w-' oh and I just now noticed that I've been putting Luffy while the summary said Luffia -3-' Thanks for letting me know, NOT! So I've fixed that XT OH AND FINALY! HERE ISH KAT! She's our hang on one moment *drum roll* EDITOR~

Katz: -w- I AM HERE. edfjklanfdewjlkfjwej

Perona: They own nothing~ 3

* * *

Later that day,after finally cleaning up the mess at Paty's, Luffy found out that Zoro would be attending East Blue High starting tomorrow! She was so excited about the thought of a new friend going to the same school as her! Sne almost forgot that Sabo, her brother, had told her to be sure to come home extra early because they were going to be having dinner with their brother Ace and his girlfriend Marcy. Luffy liked Marcy, she was pretty and nice with a real laid-back attitude. Plus she made Ace happy and that was enough for Luffy.

"I hope I'm not too late." Luffy said after opening the door and setting her key on the little hall table. Yep, Sabo had finally thought she was mature enough to have a key. Luffy was actually kind of surprised when Sabo finally agreed to giving her one. It's not like he was mean to her or anything, but every other time she brought it up or asked, he would always state that she either didn't need it or wasn't responsible enough for it. Once he even accused her of possibly giving the key to a stranger or asking them to hold onto it for her.

"It's about time you got back! Hurry up and set the table. Ace and Marcy are going to be here any minute now." Sabo said from in the kitchen. In Luffy's opinion, Sabo looked rather average. Not to tall, maybe a foot or two more than her. He had curly blond hair and blue eyes. It may come as a surprise to most but Sabo and Luffy ARE blood related. Sabo just looks like their mother while Luffy and Ace take after their father according to their uncle, Shanks. None of them remember their parents. Shanks had said that it wasn't a case of abandonment or anything such as that. Their parents professions just didn't give them time to properly raise kids. Not that any of the three minded. It's like what Luffy said when Shanks first explained it to them 'It doesn't matter cause we have each other!'

Luffy walked over to the cabinet on the far side of the dinning room. Her stomach grumbled at the smell of the delicious dinner Sabo had made. His special Italian pot-roast. Which ,in Luffy's book of 'things about Sabo' meant that he either knew something important is going to be said or he himself going to break some big news. Fine with her though. Nothing THAT bad could happen if it involves meat!

* * *

Me:-.- Hate me...It's a short chapter and I was just getting all excited about a long one. TT~TT I just can't think of chizz! But I'll tell you what! While I was in school on thurs I wrote a...Drum roll please *tosses a drum at kat* ZOLU LEMONY ONE SHOT :O

Kat: -dodges the drum- I FEEL SO HONORED. :'3 Don't ask, please.


	4. Late for dinner

I DID IT! WOHOOO! I THOUGHT OF STUFF TO WRITE! ;w; Sorry it took so long though. I feel like such a bad person for it. Anway~ to those of you following please read, and thanks so much for putting up with my slow start! Sorry it's not long but I really want the next chapter to have all of one big scene so get ready! Anyway~ Enjoy!

* * *

Tap-Tap-Tap-Tap-Tap-Tap-Tap

"Luffy! Will you stop that irritating tapping already?!" The rather irritated blonde snapped. He couldn't stand his sisters constant finger tapping on the table, no matter how bored she was.

"But Sabo~!" She whined while dramatically raising her arms in the air before laying her head down on the table. "They're late~ and I'm hungry!" She pouted angrily as her previous statement was proven true with the growl her stomach gave off.

"I. Don't. Care." Sabo replied with a glare. "Were going to wait until they get here and that's final!"

Luffy then proceeded to make a hurt face as though Sabo had just said that he HATED her. "How could you not care about food?" She asked as her eyes began to water. After all, to Luffy food is the most important thing in the world. Without food, people would die! Yet here her brother was saying he didn't care about their food! How could he do such a thing?

Sabo then groaned and proceeded to slam his head onto the table.

"You know that's not what I meant." He growled out as he turned to lay with one cheek on the table and look at his whimpering sister. After a few minutes of contemplating he gave-in with a sigh. "Fine. You can go ahead and eat some of the bread." Not faster than he was able to finish the sentence was Luffy taking a rather decent chunk of bread and cutting it in half to prepare it for the butter.

"I monder hi mer so mate." Luffy attempted to say with a mouthful of buttered bread.

Luckily enough Sabo has learned the language of 'Food Mumbling', as he calls it and understands that what she MEANT to say was 'I wonder why they're so late.'.

"I don't know. But," Sabo started as he pushed his chair out and walked towards the radio set in the shelf on the other side of the room. "we don't have to just sit here and be bored. Right?" He asked as he turned the radio on and turned the volume up as loud as it would go. With perfect timing one of both Sabo and Luffy's favorite songs came on as soon as he turned up the volume. It was Follow My Feet, by The Unlikely Candidates*.

"~There's a fork in the road in front of me, at the crossroads of identity." They sang along and began to dance. "The devil is standing to left. He sais 'Either way, they both lead to death.'" They began to dance around the room and table, Sabo spinning Luffy round and round while began to rock back and forth. They were having so much fun dancing neither of the two noticed the spectators who had just recently come in. There in the doorway stood a laughing Ace, smiling Marcy, and a certain green haired teen. Not Sabo nor Luffy noticed the three until the song finally ended and Sabo tuned down the radio allowing the sound of a laughing Ace to be heard.

"Ahahaha! You guys," Ace choked out while on the verge of tears, "really...can't dance." causing Sabo to hit Ace and Luffy to blush as she crawled under the table. After the short scuffle and saying hi to Marcy, Sabo took notice of the green haired teen still standing in the doorway while looking rather uncomfortable.

"Who's that?" He asked rather out of breath. Sabo was rather curious as to who he could be. It wasn't anyone Sabo had ever met before. He DEFINITELY would remember hair that was THAT green. Just then did Luffy lift her head from under the table ,face now free from all previous red, and looked towards the doorway.

"Zoro!" Luffy shouted as she jumped from under the table and flung herself onto the other teen. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she clinged onto Zoro, while receiving questioning looks from the others.

"Wait, you know him, Lu?" Ace asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! This is Zoro. He's the new transfer in school that I was telling you about earlier, Sabo! He helped me when that Jango guy came and bothered Makino." She replied as she climbed off of Zoro and looked towards her brunet haired brother questioningly. "But why is he with ya'll?"

"Oh, well you see...I uhmm..." Ace stuttered. He wasn't quite sure how to explain what had happened. Thankfully for him, Marcy was able to explain it.

"Ace almost ran him over when he fell asleep while driving here." She said while receiving almost no reaction. The lack of reaction from Sabo and Luffy, did however confuse Zoro. All they responded with was understanding expressions and slight mumbles along the lines of 'of course he did'. They were acting like it was an everyday occurrence!

"Well then! Now that that is over with, how about we eat?" Ace clapped as he took a seat at the table followed by Marcy.

"Yosh!" Luffy cheered as she joined the two followed by Sabo. "Come on Zoro! Hurry up and sit!"

"Okay?" Was the only reply Zoro could think of as he took a seat at the table. After all, who was he to refuse a meal from family of the stranger who about ran him over with their car? Plus it gave him a chance to learn more about Luffy. Not something he would just pass up.

* * *

*I have absolutely no idea what kind of AU music Sabo and Lu would like, or what them dancing together for fun would look like o-o, but I currently love this song so yeah. XD I'd definitely suggest checking it out!

And like I said, the next chapter is going to have a nice big, dramatic, and possibly funny...(not sure how capable of that I am XP) So stay tuned for the next update!

Review~ Favorite~ Follow~ Or fear the wrath of ASL+Zoro+Marcy!


End file.
